Docteur Spike
by EyPi
Summary: Spike décide de s'occuper des divers troubles mentaux démoniaques ... à Sunnydale ce n'est pas ce qui manque!
1. L'idée du siècle !

Auteur : EyPi

Série : BTVS

Genre : OOC (très, très beaucoup), POV Spike, Humor

Date d'écriture : 3 Août 2006

Disclaimer : Ils sont tous à moua ! Muahahahaha ! Rien qu'à mouaaaaa ! Euh… Docteur Spike c'est quoi ces petites pilules vertes? Je dois les avaler ?

* * *

Coucou 

Petite fic encore pas très nette dont je dois l'idée à ustu-chan qui sans le vouloir me l'a glissée dans ma cervelle lol.

Il faut toujours se méfier des auteurs pas nets pour qui le moindre mot est synonyme de fics lol

Bonne lecture !

* * *

¤ _  
_

_Contexte : Je déforme la série si je veux ! Et là je le veux _XD_ C'est génial cette forme d'expression lol. Donc Spike vient d'emménager chez Alex alors qu'il a une jolie puce dans la tête ! Et mon Spike a moi, il ne tente pas de se suicider. Il a de biens meilleures idées._

¤_  
_

_

* * *

_

¤

**Docteur Spike chapitre 01**

¤

Chez Alex !

Je venais d'emménager chez Alex Harris !

Le plus gros nul de l'histoire de Sunnydale.

Et pourtant l'Enfer sait qu'il y en a des gros nuls ici !

¤

Je touche le fond.

Un fond très, très bas.

Un fond plus profond que le fond le plus abyssal.

Plus bas que le plus bas qu'il soit possible d'imaginer.

¤

J'ai rien fais !

Je ne mérite pas une telle punition.

J'ai une chemise horrible, avec des motifs horribles, des couleurs horribles !

Tout est horrible !

¤

J'ai pourtant toujours été un gentil petit vampire.

J'ai bien martyrisé mes victimes.

Les faisant hurler de désespoir.

Les faisant me supplier d'épargner leurs vies ou celles de leurs proches.

¤

J'ai besoin d'action.

J'ai besoin d'être méchant.

Vampire grrrrr méchant !

Mais je peux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !

¤

Tiens j'aurais presque envie d'en finir avec tout ça !

Mais non, je ne vais pas m'abaisser à me tuer quand même ?

Le suicide quelle honte !

Surtout dans une telle chemise.

¤

Et pourtant j'en ai tellement envie.

La mort comme ça sans combats, c'est pas agréable à vivre.

Argh, faudrait que je me trouve un psy tiens.

Il m'écoute pendant des heures puis je le tue.

Ah ben non je peux pas le tuer.

Saleté de puce.

Quand je vous dis que ma vie est anéantie !

¤

Enfin en même temps je préfère quand même ma vie à celle du pauvre type qui habite cette cave.

A celle de sa pauvre amie qui sert de Tueuse.

A celle de ce pauvre Angel qui fait plus pitié que n'importe qui d'autre.

C'est eux qui auraient besoin d'être écoutés par un professionnel.

¤

Moi je suis complètement sain d'esprit alors que eux…

Ils auraient bien besoin de visites régulières chez un psychanalyste.

C'est vrai, pourquoi du fait qu'on est des démons on aurait pas le droit d'avoir des problèmes ?

…

Parce que y'a pas de psys spécialisés en comportement démoniaques ?

Mouais pas faux…

¤

Eh !

¤

La voilà la bonne idée de ce que je pourrais faire !

¤

Je suis leur sauveur !

Le Messie vampirique !

¤

Je vais les aider ! Ces pauvres petits démons maltraités qui méritent de pouvoir frapper les gens joyeusement !

Docteur Spike est là !

Rangez moi cette chemise colorée (trop d'ailleurs) et prenez une blouse blanche ... tadam je suis fin prêt !

_A suivre…_

* * *

. 

Désolée, je me cache, je m'enfuis, je sors -> , je veux même bien sauter par la fenêtre d'un quinzième étage … si y'a des beaux pompiers en bas XD

Ca vous a plut ?

Malgré le fait que ce soit nawak ?

Fallait pas me dire que Spike psy pouvait être une bonne chose lol

J'ai pas encore écrit la suite dites moi comment vous voulez que ça tourne je verrais si je le fais ou non :P

EyPi, fanfikeuse qui fait des petits yeux embués pleins d'espoirs TT


	2. Un patient en pleine forme

Auteur : EyPi

Série : BTVS

Genre : OOC (très, très beaucoup), POV Spike, Humor

Date d'écriture : 23 Août 2006

Disclaimer : - I have a dream ! Tous les persos de BTVS m'appartenaient et ils faisaient ce que je voulais !

- ZZZ

- Vous m'écoutez docteur ?

- ZZ ? Mouais, tu disais ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouyoukou !

Ca me fait plaisir que vous aimez bien.

**Je remercie ustu-chan et lily28 pour leurs adorables reviews !**

lily28: Merci beaucoup et c'est sûr que là il a un esprit bien tordu :P J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Bonne lecture !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Résumé : Spike vient d'emménager chez Alex alors qu'il a une jolie puce dans la tête ! Et mon Spike a moi, il ne tente pas de se suicider ; il décide de devenir psychanalyste !_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Docteur Spike chapitre 02**

¤

**Dans le cabinet du Dr. Spike – Une après-midi quelconque**

¤

Je regardais le décor autour de moi.

Très satisfaisant !

Le moindre objet de la pièce était en harmonie avec l'esprit que je souhaitais !

J'avais vraiment choisit un vieux caveau parfait pour installer mon lieu de consultations.

Une luminosité faible – ce qu'il valait mieux pour mes congénères vampiriques - mais suffisante.

Un cercueil molletonné pour faire allonger mes patients, et un bon gros fauteuil douillet pour moi.

Tant qu'à faire, autant que je sois bien assis !

Vraiment tout était parfait !

Même la croix en pierre cassée sur le mur.

J'y avais accroché mon titre- auto décerné vu que je suis le seul et unique spécialiste en ce monde dans cette catégorie- de « Docteur psychanalyste ès espèces démoniaques ».

J'adore ce titre !

C'était d'un très bon goût.

Ca plairait à tous mes patients.

…

Patients que j'en avais marre d'attendre.

Ils tardaient à venir consulter !

Pourtant j'avais fait plein de pub !

Tabassé quelques démons pour les forcer à en parler autour d'eux…

Non décidément, les démons de nos jours ne servent plus à rien !

Il faut tout faire soi-même ou quoi ?

Surtout que je viens de remarquer que je peux frapper mes compagnons démoniaques comme je veux !

Pas de problème de puce.

Un client trop chiant et hop dehors !

Oui, décidément je vais adorer ce métier !

…

Mouais mais encore une fois je vais me répéter (je ne deviens pas gâteux promis), encore faut-il que les patients ramènent leurs délicats postérieurs ici !

Je m'ennuie moi là !

C'était pourtant l'idée du siècle !

Ils savent pas ce qu'ils ratent !

Non que dis-je C'EST l'idée du millénaire !

Ohhh !

La porte s'ouvre !

Miracle !

Un patient !

- Salut Spike ça va ?

Clem…

Gentil mais toujours là quand on l'attend pas.

- C'est joli ton nouveau chez toi !

- C'est mon cabinet. Pas chez moi.

- Oh.

- …

- Cabinet de quoi ?

Idée lumineuse.

Clem avait beaucoup d'amis.

Clem pouvait toujours servir.

Toujours avoir des amis comme Clem.

C'était bien pratique.

Bien pratique pour avoir des infos sur les derniers potins.

Bien pratique pour avoir le dernier joujou à la mode.

Et surtout !

Bien pratique pour faire de la pub par bouche-à-oreille (qu'il avait grandes par ailleurs)…

Les amis c'est génial surtout quand on peut avoir un intérêt dans l'affaire !

- Clem !

- Oui ?

- Couche toi là s'il te plait.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Allez !

- OK… et maintenant ?

- Maintenant dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas ! Je vais t'aider ne t'en fais pas !

- Hein ?

- Allez vas-y ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te jugerais pas !

- Euh… tout va bien. Tu sais je suis en pleine forme.

- NON ! Tu ne vas pas bien Clem ! Compris ! Tu as des problèmes !

- Hein ? C'est vrai ?

- OUI !

- D'accord mais lesquels ?

- Il faut que ce soit toi qui les avoue ! Je ne peux rien faire si tu ne dis rien !

- Bah y'a bien un truc…

- Aahhh ! Allez dis tout !

Oui ! Un problème !

Un boulot pour docteur Spike !

Une vraie consultation !

- L'autre jour, j'ai gagné un chaton aux cartes et …

- Tu joue au cartes ?

- Oui au poker !

- Je t'accompagnerais si tu veux un jour.

- Ok ! … Donc je disais, l'autre jour j'ai gagné un chaton et le perdant a dit que j'avais triché et maintenant à chaque fois que je le croise devant chez moi, il me regarde méchamment.

- Et ?

- Ben c'est tout !

- D'accord …

Et c'était ça son problème ? Pff lui qui voulait une dépression, une vrai ! Il voulait démontrer ses compétences !

Enfin, sauver les patients quels que soit leurs soucis, c'était son job.

- Spike ?

- Docteur Spike s'il te plait

- Docteur Spike pardon …

- Clem !

- Oui ?

- Ce démon veut se venger ! Il doit être en train de monter une machination contre toi et de liguer des tas de démons féroces pour te poursuivre et te tuer !

- Quoi ? Tu crois ?

- C'est sûr ! Je suis spécialiste en comportement démoniaque ! C'est ce que je ferais moi ! Sinon tu ne l'aurais pas croisé autant devant chez toi depuis ! Il veut observer tes faits et gestes.

- …

- Tu n'es pas parano Clem, tu as bien fait de m'en parler. Heureusement que tu avais des soupçons.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Rend lui le chat et enfermes toi chez toi ! Surveilles tes voisins ! Et, oh surtout dis bien à tout le monde que c'est grâce à moi que tu as pu sauver ta vie ! … donc sors quand même de temps en temps !

C'est un pauvre petit démon rose terrorisé qui sortit de sa crypte en longeant les tombes.

Il était vraiment doué !

Il venait de sauver un patient.

Et dire que en entrant son ami croyait ne pas avoir de problèmes !

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le prochain malheureux !

¤

_A suivre…_

¤

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et un chapitre deux de fini !

Ah petite précision… oui Clem n'apparaît que beaucoup plus tard normalement mais m'en ficheeee ! On sait pas vraiment depuis quand Spike le connaît donc j'ai décidé que là il le connaît déjà et na !

Je l'aime trop mon Clemounet pour qu'il n'ait pas une petite consultation en bonne et due forme … le pauvre, je suis trop horrible avec lui…

Vous voulez qui la prochaine fois ?

EyPi, fanfikeuse qui a bien besoin d'être admise à l'asile… TT


	3. Le patient du siècle

Auteur : EyPi

Série : BTVS

Genre : OOC (très, très beaucoup), POV Spike, Humor

Date d'écriture : 3 Septembre 2006

Disclaimer : Pourquoi vouloir me mettre une camisole ? Parce que j'ai dis que tous les persos de BTVS sont à moi ? Mais c'est vraiiiii ! … et puis c'est pas seyant ce truc !

Coucou !

Voilà la suite avec un peu de retard sur ce que j'avais prévu … arf de toute façon j'ai du retard sur toutes mes fics alors …

Merci à **ustu-chan, lily28 et à FoG Psyches** pour leurs reviews !

lily28 : les affaires de Dr. Spike vont s'arranger XD sinon c'est pas drôle :P Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Docteur Spike chapitre 03**

¤

**Cabinet du Dr. Spike – Encore une après-midi paisible … enfin presque.**

¤

La promo y'a que ça de vrai dans les affaires !

Eh, eh, je savais que Clem était un bon client … bon, à ce point là je ne pensais pas quand même…

Douze patients dès le lendemain de sa première visite.

Une autre douzaine encore le surlendemain.

Qui a dit que les démons roses et gentils n'étaient pas utiles ?

Sûrement pas moi !

¤

Bon Docteur Spike était débordé !

Et ses clients étaient tous plus ragoûtants les uns que les autres…

Oulà … revenir au « je ».

Inutile de faire un dédoublement de personnalité quand on est psy.

¤

Bon.

Le prochain.

Ah ! Un nouveau !

Il a pris rendez-vous mais n'a pas voulu dire son nom.

Peut-être aurais-je droit à un vrai psychopathe sanguinaire qui me racontera en détails de longs meurtres sordides et …

¤

- Euh. Bonjour Docteur.

- Bonjour cher alié… patient ! Veuillez vous coucher là puis … Toi ?

- Spike ?

- Angel !

- ...

- Si je m'attendais à ça.

Je souris d'un grand sourire sur tout le visage allant du menton aux oreilles. J'étais vraiment content de mon nouveau client …

- Euh je vais peut-être repartir finalement…

- Mais non ! Restes donc ! (tu en as bien besoin niark niark)

- …

- Allez soyons professionnels un peu !

Réticent (ça se voyait avec un subtil froncement de sourcils, eh, eh je suis décidément trop fort pour deviner ça), mon « invité spécial » se coucha quand même.

Wouhou, ma notoriété est même arrivée jusqu'à Los Angeles !

¤

Et puis c'est Angel … mon pire ennemi …le petit toutou personnel de la Tueuse.

Je m'adore !

Je suis vraiment bon !

Vive la pub !

¤

- Bon alors quel est ton problème ?

- Tu ne devrais pas vouvoyer tes patients ?

- … Je fais ce que je veux ! C'est pas toi le médecin !

- …

- Bon ton problème ?

- Tu ne devrais pas me mettre en confiance avant ?

- Dis donc Angel, tu veux me réapprendre mon métier ?

- Bah … depuis quand tu as un métier toi ?

- Tu es bien détective toi …

- Ah oui …

- … Ton problème ?

- … J'en ai marre.

- Ah ?

- La vie est dure. Je suis malheureux. Les gens que j'ai tués sont dans ma tête. Buffy veut pas de moi. Tu sais qu'elle a un nouveau mec toi ? Et puis personne ne m'aime. Je ne suis bon qu'à tuer des démons, je sers à rien et …

- Ola, calme toi ! Ca m'amuse beaucoup d'entendre tes jérémiades mais … pas toutes à la fois s'il te plait !

- C'est la même. Je suis malheureux !

- En même temps vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas heureux toi … enfin moi j'te préfère heureux en Angélus mais après tout tu fais plus pitié en Angel donc je préfère avec âme c'est plus drôle et puis …

- Tu enterres toujours tes patients avant leurs morts comme ça ?

- Je t'aide ! Espèce d'ingrat ! Et puis pour toi c'est après ta mort que je sache …

- …

- J'accepte de me pencher sur ton cas c'est déjà bien. C'est que j'ai déjà beaucoup de patients moi.

- … On se demande pourquoi.

- Parce que je suis le meilleur ! Le seul, l'unique ! Je vais te sauver la tête, promis ! Tu ne pouvais pas tomber sur mieux que moi.

- Si tu le dis.

Grmph … il avait l'air de mettre mes immenses capacités en doute le bougre.

- Oui je le dis ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es venu. Non ?

- On m'a dit que y'avait un bon psy dans le coin.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que je disais. Je comprend que tu doutes après tout tu as toujours cru que je n'étais rien alors qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence que c'était l'inverse. Je suis heureux et bien dans ma peau alors que tu es triste, que tu n'es plus rien pour personne et que … tu ne vas pas te suicider quand même ?

- Non.

- Bien, ça m'embêterait. Vu tes capacités mentales, tu es un bon client et les habitués y'a que ça de vrai pour faire tourner le cabinet. Tu aurais même peut-être besoin de venir quotidiennement.

- Hein ?

- Dans ton cas, c'est préférable. Y'a tout à revoir dans ta tête aussi … Tu es un cas d'études.

- Tu devrais pas me dire que la vie est belle et que je devrais arrêter de regarder vers le passé ?

- Non ! Surtout pas !

- Aah…

Qu'il est idiot ! S'il devient heureux je perds mon cas le plus merveilleux du monde !

- Il ne faut pas être heureux. C'est pas bien ! Bon alors parles moi de ton enfance.

¤

Je ne l'écoutais pas même si je répondais de temps en temps, fallait faire illusion mais que la journée était belle !

Je souriais béatement alors qu'il me parlait de son père.

Devrais-je remercier un quelconque dieu pour ce beau cadeau ?

Beau cadeau qui est ressorti de mon cabinet en pleurant … je l'avais jamais vu pleurer autant tiens !

Bah il repasse demain ça ira mieux après !

…

Mais au fait … pourquoi tous mes patients ressortaient en pleurs ?

¤

_A suivre …_

* * *

Je vous rassure tout de suite, oui il y aura un vraie consultation avec Angel mais plus tard. Gardons le meilleur pour le dessert lol il faut le laisser mariner dans la sauce avant de déguster XD 

EyPi, fanfikeuse qui ne promet rien pour l'arrivée du prochain chapitre rapidement.


	4. Les patients pipelettes

Auteur : EyPi

Série : BTVS

Genre : OOC (très, très beaucoup), POV Spike, Humor

Date d'écriture : 26 Septembre 2006

Disclaimer : Une pièce blanche avec des murs molletonnés ! Que c'est joli ! Je suis sure que MES persos sont cachés dedans, j'y vais docteur … bizarre pourquoi la porte s'est refermée derrière moi ? Docteur ? Ils sont où mes persos de BTVS rien qu'à moi ?

Coucou ! Me revoilà !

Et voilà (enfin) la suite de mon petit Docteur !

Voui je sais je mets de plus en plus de temps mais après un coup de démotivation d'écriture me revoilà !

Merci à ustu-chan (voilà, voilà la suite ! Laisse Monsieur Pointu tranquille ! ) et à lily28 pour leurs reviews !

lily28: non la modestie ne l'étouffe pas Spike ... c'est comme ça que moi je l'aime lol C'est sur que Angel patient lui a fait un bien fou ... mais est-ce que ce sera le cas pour tous ses patients? XD Moi j'aimerais bien que tous les psys soient comme ça, tout le monde serait en train de pleurer ce serait drôle :P ... bon d'accord ce vampire est un cas à part dans la profession !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Docteur Spike chapitre 04**

¤

**Cabinet du Dr. Spike – Toujours une après-midi tranquille.**

¤

J'en avais marre !

Ma claque.

Il était chiant ce client.

…

Pff, rébarbatif même !

Franchement, on pouvait être démon et avoir une vie aussi ennuyeuse ?

Même pas un petit massacre à se mettre sous les canines.

Une petite guerre.

Une petite apocalypse.

J'allais mourir s'il continuait de parler !

Que quelqu'un vienne me sauver, moi le sauveur des âmes perdues en peine.

Lui il était pire que perdu !

Il était irrécupérable !

Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire que sa maman barbue et costaude comme pas deux le battait quand il était petit démon.

Elle aurait du frapper plus fort !

Allez madame, un effort venez chercher votre fiston.

…

Ah non pas possible, il l'avait tuée…

Le seul passage intéressant de sa vie d'ailleurs.

Oh non.

Il se mettait à chialer parce qu'il se souvenait de sa mère.

Pitié !

J'étais un gentil démon.

Que « ça » ne me soit pas imposé !

J'offrirais même une consultation gratuite à qui me sauverait !

Miracle !

La porte s'ouvrait violemment.

¤

La Tueuse je t'aiiiiiiiiiimeeeeeeeee !

¤

- SPIKE !

- OuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIII !

Buffy souleva un sourcil et demanda sceptiquement devant tant d'enthousiasme :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici avec une dizaine de démons peu ragoûtants dans l'entrée et un … autre … couché dans un cercueil devant toi ?

- Je suis psy ! avoua tout content le blond, heureux de se détourner de son patient.

Et se tournant vers le démon en chuchotant :

- Tu devrais sortir. Y'a une autre porte derrière.

Le démon vert ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit sans demander son reste… même s'il avait payé pour une heure complète de consultation.

Eh, eh, il se débarrassait du chieur tout en se faisant passer pour son sauveur de la grande méchante Tueuse grognon et féroce.

Tiens !

Elle ferait un aussi bon sujet d'études que son ex elle !

Aussi drôle et aussi divertissante à n'en pas douter !

¤

Hé, hé, hé.

Spike avait une idée.

Spike allait bien s'amuser.

¤

- Buffy !

- Hm ?

- Tu as bien fait !

- Hein ?

- Tu ne veux sans doute pas me l'avouer je comprend mais ne t'en fais pas tout ce qui se passe ici est strictement confidentiel. Et parce que c'est toi la première séance serait même gratuite.

- Ca va pas non ?

- Je peux même t'offrir mon livre en bonus.

- …

- Dédicacé !

- …

- Tu sais qu'Angel est un de mes clients ?

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Il a confiance dans mon professionnalisme. Tout le monde de nos jours a besoin d'un psy et avec une vie comme la tienne on ne doit pouvoir se confier à personne sous peine d'être enfermée à l'asile…

Ouh je jubilais.

Mon argument avait l'air d'avoir fait mouche vu qu'elle se pencha vers le cercueil et après l'avoir bien tâté pour juger de son confort - et il est confortable mon cercueil, je les dorlote mes patients quand même vu combien ils déboursent - elle s'allongea.

Quand je dis que je suis doué.

Le meilleur du monde souterrain !

Et du monde non souterrain aussi d'ailleurs !

Je m'envoie des fleurs certes mais quand on est aussi bon, il est inutile de garder ses compliments pour soi.

¤

**Cabinet du Dr. Spike – Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi tranquille.**

¤

…

Pitié !

Aidez-moi !

Mais quelqu'un d'autre qu'ELLE !

Qu'avais-je fais aujourd'hui pour mériter un tel calvaire ?

Et blablabla…

Mais c'était pas possible de raconter autant sa vie !

Et dire que je croyais avoir atteint les sommets de l'horreur avec le démon vert, voilà que je me surprenais à désirer son retour.

Au moins, il ne me parlait pas de son mec militaire.

Qui avait des muscles.

Ouais super pour lui ! Mais super chiant pour moi.

Et dire que demain Angel risquait de me faire le même discours mais dans l'autre sens.

Comprenez, elle qui disait : je suis trop heureuse avec Riley, il est génial !

Puis lui : je suis trop malheureux, Buffy est heureuse avec un mec pourri !

Finalement un seul des deux me suffisait.

Et je préférais nettement Angel.

Plus drôle.

Elle, elle me laissait même pas placer un mot !

Comment pouvais-je la soigner de tant de désarroi ?

Comment pouvais-je lui dire que sa vie était nulle à chier et qu'elle devrait penser à se jeter du haut d'une tour ?

Ah tiens !

Elle venait de finir son monologue.

Youpi, j'allais pouvoir reprendre mes vraies consultations avec des vrais patients géniaux.

- A demain docteur !

Hein ?

Quoi ?

Nooooooooon pitié tout mais pas ça !

Je veux paaaaaaAAAAAAS !

Vous croyez que je peux engager un assistant spécialement pour lui faire ses visites à elle pendant que moi je sèche celles-ci ?

Et pourquoi faut-il que la seule patiente qui sort de chez moi avec le sourire soit celle dont je redoute en tremblant pour ma santé mentale le prochain rendez-vous ?

¤

_A suivre…_

¤

* * *

. 

Et voilà !

Troisième client fétiche

Après Angel c'est Bubu qui s'y est collée XD

…

Vous croyez que Spike va faire une dépression après tant d'atrocités ?

J'ai peur pour lui ! Il ne faut pas qu'il se suicide avant que j'ai finis d'écrire ! Ce serait trop horrible ! O.o

Qui sera le prochain ?

EyPi, fanfikeuse sadique qui a décidé de maltraiter son docteur fétiche :P

¤

PS: Chapitre 5 déjà bien entamé :) Donc chapitre 5 qui va venir plus vite que chapitre 4 ! Qu'il est gentil le chapitre 5 XD (mais non l'auteur n'est pour rien là dedans)


	5. Un patient squatteur

Auteur : EyPi

Série : BTVS

Rating : K

Genre : Humour, OOC comme d'habitude XD.

Date d'écriture : 18 Octobre 2006

Disclaimer : Docteur, je veux sortir ! Ils sont pas à moi les persos de la série, promis !! Oh la porte s'ouvre ! (je vais pouvoir aller les voler hé, hé, hé)

Bonjour tout le monde !!

Désolée pour le temps qui s'est passé alors que j'avais dit qu'il arriverait vite le chapitre 5 mais … mon PC a décidé l'inverse en réclamant le formatage et me faisant tout perdre … arghhh tout à réécrire et à retaper!!!

Enfin bon voici la suite :)

_¤_

Je remercie **ustu-chan et lily28** pour leurs commentaires !

Lily28 : Oui c'est dur d'être psy lol Et Spike aime autant se plaindre que se complimenter c'est dire :P

_¤_

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Docteur Spike chapitre 05**

_¤_

**Cabinet du Dr. Spike – Fin de soirée (tiens ça change pour une fois)**

_¤_

J'avais fait des heures sup' aujourd'hui.

Pff, je suis trop gentil. Peu de mes clients pouvaient venir en journée aussi c'est vrai.

Et puis avec la visite de cette saleté de Tueuse (comment faire pour l'éviter maintenant ?!?), j'avais pris du retard dans mon carnet de consultations très rempli.

Victime de mon propre succès.

C'était dur la vie de messie démoniaque !

_¤_

Heureusement que mon dernier client - un bon démon bien débile qui aime manger les cheveux de ses victimes encore vivantes - m'avait remonté le moral.

Il fallait bien que je lui fasse comprendre son problème existentiel à lui. C'était trop important. Le pauvre, ça devait être dur de comprendre qu'il avait des instincts de coiffeur …

Ca l'avait anéanti tu m'étonnes !

Surtout pour une espèce asexuée c'était un comble …

_¤ _

Encore un patient à qui il avait fallu mon aide bienfaitrice. Que de bonnes actions je faisais dans ce monde cruel.

…

Mais allez, c'était pas tout ça mais la nuit était tombée et déjà bien entamée et j'avais envie de me promener avant l'aube tout de même.

BLAM

Ah non mince.

Promenade remise à plus tard vu comment la porte d'entrée a volé violemment.

Pu$£# de bordel de $£#§&

Qui osait venir me chercher à cette heure là ? J'allais faire une fricassée de démons pour me calmer.

…

Ah non merde. Je pouvais pas, c'était un humain.

_¤ _

- Tu lui as fait quoi ?

Il pouvait pas être plus précis le musclor kaki ?

Fait quoi ? Et à qui ? J'étais resté gentiment dans mon cabinet 15 heures en non-stop !Et on m'empêchait d'aller me dégourdir les jambes. Si quelqu'un devait se plaindre j'étais premier sur la liste d'attente …

- Réponds ! Sale nuisible !

- Je veux bien mais il faudrait des précisions. Oh et puis je ne suis pas sûr que la Tueuse apprécierait cette visite et toute violence gratuite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais cette après-midi ?

Eclair de compréhension.

- Ohhhh ! C'est juste ça ? Tu es jaloux car elle est restée allongée devant moi longtemps, trèèèès longtemps.

_¤ _

Trop longtemps à mon goût.

_¤ _

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite.

- Calmos Cerbère. Je ne suis que son psy.

- ?

- Psy, diminutif de psychologue. Personne à qui on raconte sa vie. De Tueuse. Sa vie … privée. Ses sentiments, ses pensées intérieures. Plus que tu ne sauras jamais.

_¤ _

Et que j'aurais aimé ne pas savoir.

_¤ _

- Déjà qu'elle ne te faisait pas assez confiance pour te dire son vrai boulot.

- Tu es un vampire !

- Et alors ? Son ex – un autre de mes patients (mon préféré) – en est un aussi. C'est même pour ça qu'elle suit ma thérapie (en dehors du fait que je suis le meilleur). Pour avoir quelque chose en commun avec lui.

- …

- …

Niark, niark vengeance contre l'Initiative !!

…

Eh !! Il me faisait quoi là ? Pourquoi il baissait son flingue et se couchait dans MON beau cercueil ?!?

- Alors je suis client aussi à partir de maintenant.

Non, non, non ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Je n'en voulais pas de ce patient là.

Les humains c'était pas bon … enfin, si même savoureux … mais non pas bon du tout !!

Si ça se trouvait il était comme sa petite amie … ou pire !! (c'était possible ?!?) Non, c'était un homme, un militaire de surcroît, il devait être moins futile tout de même.

- Si tu ne le fais pas je te ré-enferme, Buffy d'accord ou pas.

- Ok.

S'il me prenait par les sentiments, je n'allais pas lui refuser mon aide. Après tout il devait être torturé aussi. Ca devait être dur la vie dans une telle organisation qui bousillait la vie d'adorables démons comme moi.

_¤ _

- Bon. Parles-moi de ce qu tu veux Médor.

- Riley.

- C'est pareil ! Donc de tes problèmes ou de ta vie ou de tes problèmes … ou tiens de tes combats à mort contre mes congénères ou de massacres ou …

- J'aime Buffy.

BIP

Mauvais choix !

J'en avais rien à foutre de sa vie. Surtout que j'avais eu déjà cet aperçu avec la Tueuse cet après-midi.

Et Angel qui venait demain ! Même histoire en triple.

Triple ARGHH !!

Non, quadruple !! J'avais oublié que la Tueuse passait en fin de journée aussi !!

_¤ _

Moi qui croyais avoir vu le pire.

Ca se suicide un vampire ?!?

Moi qui avais tout. Richesse, nourriture animale et congelée, gloire, un patient merveilleux … et deux patients immondes.

Ces humains étaient immondes, une plaie pour le corps médical.

_¤ _

Et l'autre qui continuait de blablater.

- Ses cheveux sont si magnifiques.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec les cheveux ce soir ? C'était fashion ? Une mode que je ne connaissais pas encore ?

… pourtant niveau capillaire, j'étais à la pointe technologique. Je devais me renseigner, au risque de paraître intéressé.

- Ses cheveux ?

- Oui, ils sont si … comment dire … blonds.

OK.

Crétine attitude.

Les miens aussi étaient blonds et ce n'était pas exceptionnel. Fallait pas que je cherche, il était aussi « blond » que sa chère et tendre.

Tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête. Comme Angel d'ailleurs. Lui, ça devait son âme qui était blonde.

_¤ _

Tiens ! Idée de génie à l'horizon !!

_¤_

Ben oui, moi j'étais pas blond à l'origine. La coloration c'était pour masquer ma terrible intelligence aux yeux de tous.

- Brutus, il se fait tard, je suis fatigué et j'ai faim. Dans ce cas-là, la consultation ne sert à rien. Donc reportons à demain. Pour la peine aujourd'hui c'était gratuit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire pour que je m'amuse un peu demain.

- D'accord et puis j'ai des chasses à faire.

Mouais, ça je m'en fichais.

_¤_

Encore un patient qui partait sans pleurer. Les êtres humains avaient-ils tous un cœur de pierre ?

Eh, eh.

Demain, je verrais bien.

Une double consultation. Un inédit !

J'allais bien m'éclater !!

_¤ _

_A suivre_

_¤_

* * *

Et voilà !! Et en plus vous savez pour une fois qui arrive dans le prochain chapitre :) 

Vos impressions ?

EyPi, trop contente d'avoir un PC qui re-fonctionne XD


	6. Les patients ennemis

Auteur : EyPi

Série : BTVS

Rating : K

Genre : Humour, OOC comme d'habitude XD.

Disclaimer : Voyons voir est-ce qu'Angel a été martyrisé, Spike enlevé par des fans, et Dawn torturée dans la série ? Nan ? Bah alors non rien n'est à moi …

Bonjour tout le monde !!

Navrée !

Beaucoup navrée moi je suis … j'ai mis très longtemps avant d'écrire la suite ! Pourtant je savais ce que je voulais mettre dedans mais bon des fois la démotivation est trop présente :)

Enfin bon désolée pour l'attente et voici la suite !!

¤

Je remercie **ustu-chan, lily28 et I-am-Lady-Voldemort** pour leurs commentaires !

lily28: oui c'est sur que survivre à Riley et Angel ça doit être dur ... tu verras comment il va s'en sortir :) bien payé ... tiens oui c'est vrai qu'on sait pas si il demande beaucoup ...

¤

Bonne lecture !! (comme d'habitude après un tiret c'est des paroles et entre guillemets, les pensées directes de Spike)

* * *

**Docteur Spike chapitre 06**

¤

**Cabinet du Dr. Spike – Fin de matinée (que de renouveau dans le temps depuis le chapitre précédent lol)**

¤

J'ouvrais tard aujourd'hui.

C'est qu'ils m'avaient tous bien fatigué hier ! A t-on déjà vu un psy aussi fatigué à cause de ses clients ?!?

Tous dingues.

Heureusement que je les aidais beaucoup.

Comment le monde faisait pour tourner rond avant moi ? Franchement c'est à se demander !!

J'aimerais bien prendre une journée de congé quand même … après tout je fais ce que je veux, les clients s'ils sont pas contents ont qu'à aller voir ailleurs … m'en fiche y'a pas d'ailleurs niark, niark.

Mais si une journée de congé s'imposait c'était pas aujourd'hui !

Surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Je me mourrais d'impatience !!

(Etait-ce seulement possible pour un vampire ?!?)

Et je me frottais les mains.

J'allais vraiment m'amuser comme un petit fou !!!!

¤

La porte s'ouvrait doucement.

Brutus arrivait premier . J'aurais parié j'aurais gagné !

Rigueur militaire oblige.

… ou alors juste l'envie de prendre la tête au psy le plus tôt possible pour parler de sa blonde bien aimée.

Blonde bien aimée …

Le pauvre.

Il n'avait vraiment aucun goût.

- Pourquoi il y a deux cercueils maintenant ?

Hé, hé good question !! Que j'aimais mes clients quand ils étaient aussi coopératifs.

- J'ai trop de clients et pas assez de temps « Et c'est vrai ça en plus »

- …

- …

- Et alors ?

Mais qu'il était con !

- A partir de maintenant je prend mes clients deux par deux !

- Et le secret médical dans tout ça ?!?

Qu'il était génial ce petiot ! J'en pleurerais presque tellement qu'il était adorable et prévisible.

Je m'éclatais déjà.

- Mais moi je n'avouerais rien. Après les oreilles indiscrètes, c'est pas mes gousses d'ail et en plus, les murs des cryptes résonnent jusque dans les autres tombes alors ça ne change rien.

- …

-Mais tu peux toujours t'en aller Médor. « Non pitié pas ça, me gâches pas ma journée »

- Non c'est bon.

« YEEEEEESSSSSSS !!! Je t'adore musclor !! »

¤

TOC, TOC.

A voilà que venait l'autre !

Pile quand il fallait !!

- Bonjour Spike.

-Angel ! Bienvenue mon ami !!

Comment ça j'abusais ? J'exagérais juste un peu mes propos ! Fallait bien jouer les faux-culs avec les patients pour les garder ! Surtout celui-là !!

- Il fait quoi là lui ? - Pourquoi avec lui ?

Oh, oh la double réaction spontanée et simultanée.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Même problèmes, même consultation, même questions de moi et même réponses. Allez hop couchés tous les deux !!

J'étais vraiment doué. Ils s'étaient allongés direct. J'avais du être dictateur dans une vie antérieur.

Que je me frottais les mains.

Toute la peau de mes paumes allait être perdue si je continuais de me les frotter comme ça.

¤

J'aurais pas dû.

Mettre en péril mes mimines pour … ça !!!

Ils me faisaient quoi là ?

Une grève de consultation ?!?

C'était à celui qui bouderait le plus longtemps ?

Je faisais mon boulot comment moi dans de telles conditions ?!?

Bon.

Il allait falloir les motiver un peu pour qu'ils puissent se casser, se battre, se frapper à tout va.

- Vous la trouvez comment la nouvelle coiffure de la Tueuse ?

¤

Je devrais m'étouffer avec mes idées parfois.

- Tu as déjà remarqué Riley combien Buffy était merveilleuse quand …

- Ouiiii ! Mais moi je préfère quand …

- Nan. C'est mieux quand … Elle est trop …

- Je te comprend !! Et …

_Pitié qu'ils arrêtent !!!!_

¤

Mon patient !

Mon génial patient !

Mon patient préféré !!

Contaminé !!!

¤

Ils avaient osé …

¤

Je détestais les humains.

Je haïssais les humains.

J'exécrais les humains.

Tous ces humains contagieux qui étaient contagieux dans leur joie de vivre …

Je voulais retrouver mon patient dépressif !!!!!

C'était mon mien d'abord !

…

J'avais vraiment besoin de repos.

Et comment voir combien la vie était belle sans personne de plus pitoyable que soi ?!?

La consultation n'était pas finie !!

Je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot …

D'ici la fin, je vous jure que les deux pleureront.

¤

Et ils pleuraient.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

J'avais peut-être fait fort à leur hurler que la Tueuse ne les aimerait jamais ni l'un ni l'autre et qu'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires merdes ainsi que plein d'autres choses dont je ne me souviens que plus ou moins.

…

- Angel elle est dure la vie.

- Oui. On va noyer notre chagrin dans un verre ?!?

- Toi, t'es un ami tu sais ?!?

…

Définitivement atteints.

Je ne pouvais plus rien pour eux à ce niveau là !!

Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient fatigants !!!

J'avais l'impression de leur avoir hurlé dessus pendant des heures .

Ah tiens oui, ils faisait nuit.

…

Plus jamais en même temps les deux amoureux de la blonde !!

Trop épuisant … mais au moins l'humain était ressorti bouleversé.

Mais n'étais-je pas plus hors service que ces deux -là désormais ?!?

_A suivre …_

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 6 de fini !!! 

Déjà le sept qui arrive … ça va être ma plus longue fic si ça continue lol Je vais avoir du mal à l'arrêter celle-là … mouais quoique non vu que je compte encore faire deux - trois chapitres grand maximum je pense !

EyPi, fanfikeuse encore désolée de son retard mais qui vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes !!!


End file.
